


Get You Home

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lost_land, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Ana Lucia in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in October 2010, for a [lost_land](http://lost-land.livejournal.com) drabble challenge.

"Hey! You okay?"

Emma spits out some more water and nods, before looking up to see the person who is asking. Whoever she is, she seems overly concerned. It's not like being pushed into a swimming pool is that dangerous, especially if you climb out on your own. 

"I am dead," is Emma's first thought when she sees the woman's face, and she cannot shake it. "Maybe I did have too much water," she thinks at first, but then she remembers the temple. The cages. The teddy bear. The plane crash.

"I promise, we're going to get you home soon."


End file.
